Version 1
Version 1 is the 1st card collection of the International version of Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance!. It was released in early 2006 and is the International counterpart of the eventually released 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection in the Japanese version. As usual, this introduces the first four types of cards: *'Hair & Makeup Cards', which changes the character's hairstyle and, and may give them makeup depending on the card. *'Dress Up Cards', which changes the character's outfit. *'Footwear Cards', which changes the character's shoes. *'Special Item Cards', which applies to the uncategorised cards that can buff (or nerf) Love or Berry's Dress Up Power in other ways that the above, such as Magical Time Plus, which adds more time. There are 18 Hair & Makeup Cards, 36 Dress Up Cards, 18 Footwear Cards and 4''' Special Item Cards. In total, there are '''76 cards in this version. This collection was eventually re-released as Version 13 Classic with almost everything being the exact same except the card design. Card Design Card Front = |-| Card Back (Version 1) = |-| Card Back (Version 13) = Back Version 1's background is similar to its Japanese counterpart with some differences in the background. The background has pink mid-gradient in a cross hatch pattern. In the main background, it has a big heart shape with thin heart patterns line. "Made exclusively for LOVE AND BERRY by SEGA" is put on the top left corner, while the SEGA logo and "Ver 1" is put on the top right. On the bottom, there is the Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance! logo, the link to the now defunct loveandberry.com and the warning of "Card surface may lose gloss from hand grease. In such instance, gently wipe the card with soft cloth." in case the card front loses its shine. The barcode is on the east, just below the "Ver 1" symbol. It is colored blue with the background being a pink gradient background with stars. Version 13's card back has some differences from Version 1's card back. First of all, "Ver 1" is now replaced by "Ver 13 Classic." The card back's background is now a lighter shade of pink, with splashes of white, light pink, and yellow spread throughout the background. The heart shaped border is exactly the same, except that it is now glowing. Front This version uses the standard, small dot, gloss used in many collections of Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance!. The card is surrounded by a border that is colored depending on the card's type. The following possible colors are: *Orange for Hair & Makeup Cards *Blue-green for Dress Up Cards *Blue for Footwear Cards *Violet for Special Item Cards Inside the border, at the top right corner, there is a ribbon that corresponds a different color depending on which category the card is in (Blue color for Dress Up Card, etc.). It also matches the border's corresponding category card main color. The card type's initial can be found in the middle of the ribbon with shining words saying "DRESS UP AND DANCE ✩" circling around it. The card's name is inside the border while its category card and its card number are above the border. Outside the border, it displays a rendered image of the card (Of what it looks like) and the background is light pink with some small medium pink being splashed on in some parts. The card's description can be seen below the rendered image while the lucky colors can be seen on top of the rendered image aligned to the left. The lucky colors symbol is the same as 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection's and 2005 Spring-Summer Collection's symbol. The barcode is on the west, with the it being colored blue. Version 13's card front is identical to Version 1's, except that the gloss is the one first used in Version 8, which is a pattern of larger dots. Official checklist English = |-|Korean = |-|Taiwanese = Cards Available New Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Category:Versions Category:International Versions Category:Version 1 Category:Cards